


Una palma abierta (una invitación)

by XJohnlockX



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sad and Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJohnlockX/pseuds/XJohnlockX
Summary: (Divergencia en el canon, durante el receso de la corte en el episodio 5)Valery mira la mano- el mira el temblor en las puntas de los dedos, las arrugas detrás de los goznes de sus nudillos, los años marcados en la piel escritos en los verticilos y valles que se extienden sobre la palma. Se lame los labios, el temor, la desesperación y la resignación empujados al primer plano de su mente.Cuando agarra la mano que tiene delante y se para, el ruido en su cabeza se calma y se detiene.





	Una palma abierta (una invitación)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an open palm (an invitation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727314) by [tangerine_skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerine_skye/pseuds/tangerine_skye). 



> Este trabajo no me pertenece en lo absoluto, yo solo lo traduzco para que más gente pueda leerlo y disfrutar de esta bella pareja. Todos los creditos para @tangerine_skye. Disfruten la lectura.  
> 

"Soy un hombre intrascendente, Valera. Eso es todo lo que siempre he sido ".

La línea de su boca se presiona en una línea delgada y Boris mira hacia otro lado por un momento, vacilando antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan a encontrar.

"Esperaba que algún día fuera alguien de importancia, pero no", dice en voz baja, "Simplemente me paré al lado de las personas que lo hicieron".

Ante esto, Boris se acerca y lo golpea suavemente en la espalda con una mano extendida, un gesto de reconocimiento. Sus ojos son suaves, amables; incluso cariñosos. Son honestos y verdaderos, como las palabras de sus labios.

Valery siente que su garganta se contrae, una opresión se asienta en su pecho. Se desespera que Boris no pueda ver, no ve...

Valery baja la mirada, sintiendo que sus emociones lo sobrepasan. Teme que Boris vea su propia verdad reflejada allí. Enrosca sus dedos en un puño y fuerza las palabras de todos modos, más allá de la inquietud que se aferra a su lengua.

“Hay otros científicos como yo”, comienza Valery, “cualquiera de ellos pudo haber hecho lo que yo hice. Pero tú ... todo lo que pedimos, todo lo que necesitábamos. Hombres, material, rovers lunares ”. Sonríe un poco ante esto, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Quién más podría haber hecho estas cosas? Me oyeron, pero te escucharon a ti.”

Boris está mirando hacia otro lado ahora, su ceño levemente fruncido mientras considera esto. Valery continúa, impulsado por el deseo de hacer que su amigo vea la verdad.

"De todos los ministros, diputados y de toda la congregación de idiotas obedientes, enviaron equivocadamente al único hombre bueno".

Observa a Boris, la sinceridad y honestidad desnudas en su rostro.

"Por el amor de Dios, Boris, tú fuiste el que más importó", dice, sus palabras salpicadas por el sentimiento.

La valentía que lo impulsó a decir eso huye tan rápidamente casi tan rápido como lo dijo, pero se ha dicho y no puede ser retirado. La verdad está ahí ahora, suspendida entre ellos.

Boris ha bajado los ojos y su mirada se posa en una escena lejana. No es la primera vez que Valery se pregunta qué está pensando.

Él mira hacia abajo. Una oruga ha comenzado un viaje a través del pantalón de Boris. Boris se acerca con un dedo solitario, animándolo a agarrarse. Hay una abrumadora gentileza en la acción, es muy cuidadoso con la pequeña criatura. Se arrastra sobre su dedo y lo levanta, estudiando de cerca.

"Ah", respira, "es hermoso".

Valery también la mira, mientras se arrastra por la palma de su mano. Nueva vida, piensa Valery, una bendición en este tiempo maldito. El cambio todavía puede venir, el cambio _ ya _ ha llegado. Boris se agacha y deja que la pequeña criatura se deslice sobre la tierra. Se aleja lentamente de ellos, persiguiendo la tentación de llegar a los árboles a la distancia. 

Boris levanta la vista y parpadea unas cuantas veces. La esquina de su boca se contrae un poco, la más leve insinuación de una sonrisa, y sus ojos se encuentran.

"No sé qué decir", admite, con voz baja, como si hubiera grava en su garganta.

Valery deja escapar un divertido suspiro de aire.

"Podrías comenzar con un agradecimiento", dice burlándose; amablemente.

Boris no sonríe ante esto. En cambio, mira a Valery con una intensidad que envía escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Valery lucha contra el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, pero hay un conocimiento que se enrosca en su interior; tiene un dominio absoluto de su atención y le dice que no puede evitar esto, no ahora.

Se da cuenta de que los ojos de Boris están húmedos y Valery se gira ligeramente, la incomodidad picando en su piel. Es algo raro que su amigo se enfade y le duele profundamente.

"Lo siento", dice Valery. Estira una mano hacia Boris y suavemente, con cautela, coloca sus dedos temblorosos contra la tela de sus pantalones, curvándose ligeramente contra la curva de su rodilla.

Boris mira hacia abajo, la intensidad colapsa por un momento, una pausa en su respiración, antes de que su mirada vuelva. Sus ojos queman brillantes, como si una supernova de emoción hubiera convergido en los iris azules, brillantes y cegadores. Esta vez, Valery no puede dejar de mirar hacia otro lado, sus propios ojos cayendo para estudiar los granos de tierra al lado de su zapato. Se da cuenta de hay una simple hebra de hierba luchando contra el polvo. 

"Valera," Boris suspira. La palabra está cargada de intención y espera con esperanza; una pregunta.

Valery traga, ajusta sus lentes y responde.

Los labios de Boris son secos, pero su boca es caliente y húmeda. Todavía hay un remanente de sangre en su lengua, ya que Valery prueba la nitidez del hierro y hace una pequeña mueca. Dedos, firmes y ásperos, acarician un lado de su mejilla, rozando la nuca y su cuello antes de que bailen de nuevo, jugando. Luces encendidas en lo profundo de su vientre, curiosas e inseguras, despertando el recuerdo de un sentimiento que ha estado profundamente dormido durante muchos años.

Boris se retira y se aclara la garganta; un carraspeo. Valery nota el suave rubor de sus mejillas, el cariño en sus ojos. Un suspiro tembloroso sale de sus labios.

Una mano cálida se posa sola, todavía presionada contra la rodilla de Boris. Los dedos callosos lo sostienen con fuerza, un pulgar frota círculos lentos y calmantes en la piel superficial de su muñeca. Boris lo mira y sonríe, una sonrisa irónica, pero con una calidez oculta en su boca y las grietas de su piel.

"Gracias", dice, y Valery se pregunta ociosamente cuánto tiempo le quedara de vida. La injusticia de esto lo ahoga, lo estrangula. Inhala lentamente.

"Deberíamos volver", es lo que dice _. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre _ , es lo que quiere decir.

Entendimiento pasa entre ellos, una mirada a los ojos y los latidos de sus corazones sincronizados. Boris asiente.

"Vamos", dice.

Él se para, y la mano de Valery se cae, volviendo a su lado. Se siente frío ahora, desnuda sin el calor debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Boris se detiene por un momento y parece estar considerando algo. Quizás él también siente esta pérdida.

Se vuelve hacia Valery y se acerca, con la palma abierta. Una invitación.

Valery mira la mano; mira el temblor en las puntas de los dedos, las arrugas detrás de los goznes de sus nudillos, los años marcados en la piel escritos en los verticilos y valles que se extienden sobre la palma. Se lame los labios, el temor, la desesperación y la resignación empujados al primer plano de su mente.

Cuando agarra la mano que tiene delante y se para, el ruido en su cabeza se calma y se detiene. Boris mira hacia la puerta y Valery ve el reflejo de su mirada. La mano entrelazada le da apretones suavemente, un toque tranquilizador. La determinación se asienta en la firmeza de su mandíbula.

Caminan juntos hacia el tribunal.

La mano se desliza de la suya justo antes de que entren.

Una nariz roza la curva de su cuello, los labios le tocan justo en la base de la oreja.

"Buena suerte", respira Boris.

Y luego se va, se lo arrebatan, y Valery sabe lo que debe hacerse.

  
  


Se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a ver a Boris.


End file.
